baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Neera
|area = Beregost |strength = 11 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 11 |image = Neera NEERA Portrait BG1EE.png |voice_actor = Nicola Elbro |companion_quests = Find the Wild Mage Adoy |involved_in_quests = Restitution / Unpaid Debts |conflict = Edwin Odesseiron |creature_codes = * NEERA.cre (base) * NEERA2.cre (2,536 XP) * NEERA4.cre (10,088 XP) * NEERA6.cre (40,165 XP) }} Neera is a chaotic neutral half-elf wild mage and a potential companion. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter One on. She can be found in Beregost, south-east of the northern entrance, seeking aid against a group of mages hunting her, Neera barely gets to introduce herself before being confronted by the pursuing mages. Ekandor, the leader of the mages, demands your party step aside or be attacked. Regardless of your decision, Neera will force a battle in which she preemptively teleports Ekandor away using Wild Magic. After the ensuing battle with the remaining mages, Neera can be recruited. If Edwin Odesseiron is in your party during the encounter, Edwin will recognize Ekandor as a fellow member of the Red Wizards of Thay and attempt to mediate with his colleague. After Neera's preemptive teleportation of Ekandor, Edwin pulls rank with the remaining mages since he is the ranking Red Wizard in Ekandor's absence. As a result, the henchmen disperse without a fight. Neera will then begin her usual dialog by asking to join the party, however Edwin will then threaten to leave since his own brethren are hunting her. Thus, the player must choose between keeping Edwin or recruiting Neera. If you dismiss Neera, she will be found in the Friendly Arm Inn. If you dismiss her many many? times, she will turn hostile. Quests * If you keep Neera in your party long enough (and, possibly, listen politely to her long, winding stories) she will ask you to help Find the Wild Mage Adoy * Restitution / Unpaid Debts Relationships * Edwin - Neera and Edwin can't be in the same party, but you can recruit Edwin after finishing Neera's quest. Gameplay As a wild mage, Neera starts with Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, which allows the casters to choose any spell they know and cast it as a first level spell at the casting speed of 5, at the cost of a chance of having a Wild Surge, the casters get to add their experience levels to the wild surge roll. At level 1, Neera has 4 hp and one Quarterstaff weapon proficiency, she is wearing a Traveller's Robe and wields Neera's Staff +1, she also carries a Gem Bag containing a Fire Agate Gem, Lynx Eye Gem, Sunstone Gem and a Turquoise Gem. She knows the following spells at the time of joining: Armor, Burning Hands, Chromatic Orb, Color Spray, Identify, Magic Missile (memorized), Nahal's Reckless Dweomer (memorized), Sleep Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear |other_requirements = Chapter 9 |area = Boareskyr Bridge > Bridgefort |conflict = Edwin Odesseiron |romance = Male protagonists of any race |creature_codes = NEERA7.cre }} Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter 9. She's found in Bridgefort in Boareskyr Bridge, you must have retrieved the Wardstone from the ruined Temple of Bhaal in Forest of Wyrms in order to access the fort. Quests *The Call of the Wild Mage Relationships * Will romance male protagonists of any race * Edwin - They can't be in the same party (With the right dialogue you can convince Neera to stay) Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition |image = Neera NEERA Portrait BG1EE.png |area = Wild Forest |romance = Male protagonists of any race |conflict = Edwin Odesseiron |exclusive_equipment = Neera's_Staff |creature_codes = * NEERA8.cre (161,000 XP) * NEERA10.cre (250,000 XP) * NEERA11.cre (400,000 XP) * NEERA12.cre (800,000 XP) * NEERA13.cre (1,200,000 XP) * NEERA15.cre (2,500,000 XP) }} Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter 2. After you hear three peasants talking about the shadow thief bodes in Bridge District street, travel a bit south, then back to the area entrance, there you witness Neera rescue a girl named Mereth from some Red Wizards of Thay (no comments from Edwin if he's in party). You'll encounter her again in your next travel, head to the Wild Forest to let her join. Quests * Neera's Hidden Refuge Relationships * Will romance male protagonists of any race * Edwin - They can't be in the same party ;Romance *In The final battle with Bodhi, a teleportation spell is cast and Neera disappears, but … suddenly Bodhi starts complaining about the stupid wild mages and Neera reappears in the group again, asking if Gorion's Ward was also abducted and mentioning that, when she disappeard, she experienced a wild surge. Biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia * Neera's voice actor is Nicola Elbro * In a conversation with Safana in Siege of Dragonspear, Neera claims to have had lavender coloured hair. It is implied her hair changed due to a spell going awry. Gallery Neera Artowrk.jpg Neera art02.jpg EEwallpapers01a.jpg External links * *www.imdb.com http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2173398/ * Neera appears in Dragon+ Magazine issue #22 in the short stories [http://www.dragonmag.com/5.0/#!/article/116594/103658434 Final Exam & Best Friends] ** Also included is a character sheet for her stats in Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition. https://media.wizards.com/2018/dnd/dragon/22/DRA22_Neera.pdf References Category:Half-elves Category:Mages Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic neutral companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality